When Darkness Reigned
by matrix935
Summary: Sauron, the Dark Lord, has not followed the usual plan. Now he seeks to conquer a new world. But will the forces of that world unite to over through him, or will they all fall to the power of the ring? Join Ciel, Sebastien, and Queen Victoria as they fight for not only their homeland, but the fate of the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

It all began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves; immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern over each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all. One by one, the free peoples of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. And Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. . . or so it should have been.

Sauron, using the power of the ring, foresaw his downfall, and made another choice. While his armies fought on the fields of Mordor, he gathered his most powerful servants into the bowels of the Barad-dur. There, using nearly all his strength, Sauron took the foundation of his fortress and transported it to another realm. A different Earth entirely.

This is where our story begins.

"Clouds. Damn." grumbled Mark.

Today was not going to be good for business. As a ferryman, clear days where the best days, especially on the very touristy trip between England and Ireland, just passing the Isle of Man. Mark put on his cap and walked back aboard his little ship. 'Guess I'll just have to hope someone wants to go half way.' he thought. So, he gave his orders, and soon _The Jackrabbit_ was fast on it's way to the Isle.

"Funny. I could'a bet me life there wasn't no hurricane comin' soon. But I'll be damned if that don't look just what it'll be!" said Mr. Jig, the first mate.

"True enough Mr. Jig, true enough. But I don't meddle in God or the Queen's affairs. Besides, there's no rain yet and that's reason enough for hope eh?" replied Ctp. Mark, trying to stay on the bright side.

"Sure, I s'pose so. But what troubles me is, them clouds is darker than ale and only over the Ilse sir. Right peculiar ain't it?"

"Hmmmm. Yes I do believe you're right Mr. Jig. Wonder what is happ'nen over there."

The answer came soon enough. As _The Jackrabbit_ pulled into the dock, Ctp. Mark stepped out on deck to inspect the crew, he noticed everyone staring in the distance, toward the center of the island. For what they saw, was a castle, a fortress, whose spire rose a solid 3,000 feet straight into the sky. So far did rise that the very top could not be seen, as it rose into the huge, black clouds.

"Now that, I most certainly have not seen before." said Mark, still gazing in wonder.

But then came a voice, which chilled all the sailors blood.

"Yes. . .my master does not accept anything but the greatest for himself."

The whole ship turned to the voice. The sight was nearly as horrible as the voice. A figure, who sat on a half-dead looking horse, was clothed in fine, black robes and rusted armor. He wore a sort of crown, however it covered most of his head. Only his _mouth_ was exposed. Huge, yellow and black teeth shown as the figure smiled sadistically. The mouth itself was cut and marked as if by design. It was truly nightmare inducing.

"Now. I require your services. You are a ferryman, no?" It asked, with all the genuine concern a hammer has to an insect.

"Ye-yesss-ss-ss sir. I am." replied Mark, trying not to vomit.

"Good. Then you will carry myself, my horse, and my escorts and their horses. Is the journey far?"

"NO! I mean, uh, no. It isn't. But it isn't cheap either, especially with the horses."

"Sauron the Great has no care or lack of money. Here. Take this and be satisfied, curr." and threw a bag of gold coins into Mark's hand.

Mark, after the initial shock of seeing that much gold, eagerly welcomed his new passengers aboard. There were five. The mouthy-man and four other. The others did not talk, and looked very sad. The sulked on their horses and none could see their faces, so swathed in black robes as they were. Yet, the crew did notice the menacing swords and gauntlets they wore, and the heavy, (and oddly pointy) metal boots they stomped around in. After about half a day of sailing (and vomiting) the ship finally pulled into London harbour. Mark quickly disposed of his "passengers" and sailed right back to Dublin.

The Mouth, along with his escort, rode through London. As he surveyed the city, he noticed a group of important looking men. Thinking they were men of some status, he rode to them. The first to speak was the police officer to the right.

"Bloody hell! You look you've had a bad run in with a sleeping bear!" he mocked.

The Mouth's escort was not pleased. The first rider moved for his sword, but The Mouth stopped him.

"Now. Gentlemen. Is that any way to address an Ambassador, on a diplomatic mission?"

The officers stopped laughing.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry sir. Turely. Please forgive me. Here, let me clear a path to the Palace for you." said the officer, turning nine new shades of red.

The two clear a way right up to Buckingham Palace. The Royal Guards, however, would not be moved so easily.

"Do you have an appointment?" one asked.

"Sauron does not announce himself. Nor does he permit his servants to be harassed by peasants like you!" the Mouth responded, his voice filled with malice.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must make an appointment. The Queen is busy at the moment. The best I can do is send an urgent message to Her Majesty and you can hope she acknowledges it." the guard replied.

So the message was sent. And she did grant it, after hearing the gravity of insults the Mouth flung at everyone in sight until she did.

"Greetings. I am Queen Victoria. Sovereign of Britain and Empress of India. On what do we owe the. . .pleasure, of meeting you this day?" said Victoria, with as much grace and eloquence as she could muster.

"My master, Sauron the Great, thanks you graciously. I am here on my master's behalf. Sauron the Great does not often venture outside of his fortress. I am his Ambassador. The Mouth of Sauron. My mission is this. You are the Queen of this land. My master has recently. . . _established_ himself on your island. This, Isle of Man. I am here to ensure this does not cause any illwill between our two kingdoms. Perhaps we could work out a deal?"

"I'm sorry, but did you say that he has 'established' himself? On the Isle of Man? I'm not sure I understand what you mean." replied Victoria.

"My master is a powerful sorcerer and can do great works of magic. He has taken his fortress and placed it on your island. Now it is ours. Compensation is in order I suppose. Name your price."

"I see. . .well. I regret to inform you that you do not have enough money to purchase the island. That would be around 25-" but she was cut off by the Mouth.

"10 carts of treasure." said the Mouth blankly.

"I'm sorry?" questioned Victoria, stunned.

"Fine. 20 cart loads of gold and jewels. That is my final offer."

" _Twenty cart loads_ of _gold and jewels_? That would amount to. . . yes. Yes that is an acceptable offer." said Victoria, now cool and collected.

"Excellent. Sauron will be pleased. As a token of our friendship, my master bid me to give you _this ring._ It is very special. Crafted in the forges of the fortress. It will make the wearer appear more fair in the eyes of others. Take it, for you have earned it." smiled the Mouth.

"We thank you for this gift. But there is another matter at hand. You see, I would also like to send an ambassador to _your_ lands. Will you accept this?"

"Hmmm. Yes, that is acceptable."

And with that, business was concluded. The Mouth left and returned to Barad-dur on _another_ ferry.

 **At Phantomhive Manor**

The Next Day. . .

"Young master, you have an urgent letter, from the Queen." came Sebastien's voice, in a light whisper.

Ciel, who was in bed, poked his head from under the covers to look at the clock. It read 5: 28. Grumbling some curse, he rose and took the letter. Reading carefully, his face changed from tired to horribly concerned.

"Sebastien, pack a bag. Get our coats and some money, now. I'll dress myself today." said Ciel, already searching in his closet.

"Yes, my lord." said Sebastien, and went out.

Less than fifteen minutes went by and they were out the door.

"May I ask what is happening sir?" asked Sebastien.

"It seems there is something very odd going on at the Isle of Man. A gigantic fortress just appeared out of nowhere and sent an Ambassador to Buckingham Palace, yesterday. They "bought" the island for, get this, "twenty cart loads of gold and jewels". The Queen is on high alert and is thus sending me on a mission to meet this new King."

"Hmm. Very interesting."

The ferry was not long, as they were given a Royal Navy ironclad frigate as a ferry ship, courtesy of Her Majesty. When they arrived, the first thing they noticed was the fortress. Still the black clouds lingered, only now the whole island and surrounding sea was encompassed in thick fog, but the fortress could be seen. A dark shape, rising up forever. Ciel and Sebastien rode to the gate, and immediately the fog cleared, as if it was blocked by some force field. Upon entering, they were greeted by The Mouth and two Black Riders.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." said the Mouth in a sickening but suave tone.

"On behalf of the crown, he thank you for your hospitality. Will we meet the master soon?" Ciel asked, studying the face-er-mouth carefully.

"You shall meet him now. I must ask that your servant not attend however, but he may wait outside the door."

"That is fine. Sebastien, wait outside. I shall call you when I am ready."

Then, Ciel was lead up a long spire of stairs, to a library. In the far corner, a fire blazed. Near it sat an immense chair. The outline of a figure could just be made out. As Ciel approached, it rose up. It had to be at least 6'4". As Ciel rounded the chair, he greeted the man and offered to shake his hard.

"No. I am sorry. I do not touch others very much." came a voice, that seemed to be like many people talking at once.

"Ah. My apologies. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Owner of Funtom Toy Company and servant to the Queen." said Ciel, being very stately.

"Ah, yes. I have read of you. What brings you to our. . .humble abode?" asked the figure, not sitting down.

It was the first time Ciel could really look at him, before he stood above the reach of the firelight. He now saw that it was not an old, withered man, but a boy! Or, what may have been a teenager, around the age of 20 or so. He was thin, and long-limbed. His skin was unnaturally pale. Dead looking, and the shadows under his eyes were deep and unsettling. But the worst thing was his eyes, or eye rather. He wore an eyepatch over his _left_ eye. The opposite of Ciel. His right eye however, was the strangest color Ciel had ever seen. Orange, and red. It moved and changed, and the iris seemed to be wreathed in flame. The other noticeable thing, were the rings. He wore, two. One, on his right hand, a solid gold band with bright markings on it. The other, on his left pinkie, was silver with a diamond in the shape of a flower.

"Very lovely home you have sir." said Ciel, still staring into the fiery eye.

"Yes. It is great. Do you know, it took over 800 years to build? But it was worth it." replied Sauron, his voices now much, much deeper.

"Ah. Funny. I don't remember ever hearing about it before today." said Ciel.

"It was not constructed here, merely placed. You see, I come from another world, another time. I used my mastery of magic to transport my fortress here, so as to be sheltered. You see, I was under attack. I was hated in my own world, for things I did not do. "

"I'm sorry. So, you are a magician then huh? Would you show me a trick then?" asked Ciel, a little intrigued now.

"Hm hm hm. Yes. I shall show you my true form. I can see you. Into you. You have seen Darkness before, you shall again. So that when you go back to your little Queen and tell her all you have seen, she will know true power." said Sauron.

The, he slowly took off the ring on his left hand. After he set it down on the coffee table, the room darkened and began to shake. The fire diminished, but a new light replaced it. It came from Sauron. For now he human disguise melted away and gave forth to a new form. A great eye of fire. Ciel pressed back into his chair. Frozen with fear, he could not speak or even scream. The eye now stared at him and spoke. Now the voice was truly evil.

"You can not hide child. I SEE YOU. I see everything. Now you will see. Look. Look into the Void." it whispered.

"NO! HELP! SEBASTIEN!" Ciel screamed with all his might.

Then, bursting through the library doors, Sebastien turned to help his master. But as crouched near him, he made an almost fatal mistake. Sebastien looked to the eye.

"You. You are not as the boy is. Darkness dwells in your very soul. But not as this. Be hold. The Void." it called.

Sebatien dropped like a ragdoll; eyes dilated to almost complete black. Ciel was alone. Yet, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and Sauron returned to his human form.

"Now that I have made myself known to you, go and tell your Queen. Tell her what you saw, what you heard. What I did to your butler. Then tell her, that if she wishes to remain a Queen, she will obey me! Now get out, swine." and with a motion of his hand, he flung Ciel and Sebatien out into the hall. When Ciel awoke next. . .he was


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

AUTHOR'S COMMENTS AND CONCERNS: First off. WOW. Sorry, if you read this and are wondering why I didn't do more with it. I got REALLY wrapped up in my other story and kinda abandoned this one. BUT I'M BACK. I reread the last chapter and. . . ho boy. I realized that I hate how it ended. So the first part of this chapter is actually the revised ending for the last one. Hope ya like that. ALSO. If you enjoy this story and have ideas on how it should progress, PLEASE feel free to comment OR shoot me a quick PM explain your idea. I won't promise I'll use everything, but if its good then hell yeah i will! Plus i'll give you credit for it, so yea. Anyway, enough of my rantings and unabashed advertising for my main story, Oh Hero Unsung, which is a Ouran Highschool Host Club fic. . .*cough-goreadit-cough* Back to the story!

 **CHAPTER 1 ENDING -(From "Very Lovely Home" on down)**

"I must say. You have a very impressive home Lord Sauron. However i must admit I was shocked to discover it, as I am quite certain it was _not here_ when last i checked. I am curious to find out how you managed to build such an immense structure, without anybody noticing." said Ciel, staring into the fiery eye.

The Dark Lord thought for a moment, yet never broke eye contact with Ciel. At last he spoke, and beckoned Ciel to sit at the chair opposite him. "Come Mr. Phantomhive. Sit with me. I have heard that you are a . . .man, of great status and influence in your kingdom. Perhaps you can help me. How I managed to relocate my fortress here is a matter for another time. For now, let us talk of the immediate future. I do not want war with your England, and England would not be able to overthrow me if they did want war. So, we must reach a compromise. I have successfully purchased this "Isle of Man", and am now its sovereign ruler. I realize that there are still English peoples still living here, and I will allow them to, if they follow a few simple rules. I have had some of my servants draw up a list for you to show to your Queen upon your return."

Ciel was taken aback for a moment, no one ever talked so matter of factly to him! Especially not about such matters as these. "That's all well and good, however I could not help but catch something you said that caught my attention. You said that England could not overthrow you even if we wanted to. I understand that you are, new to the area, however even you must know of the immense power of the British Empire. What makes you so sure we could not destroy your. . .fortress?" Ciel spoke with a icy cold tone, and tried his best to be intimidating.

For all Ciel's best efforts, his attempt was nothing short of pathetic to Sauron, who quite literally saw right through him. He chuckled darkly for a moment, then responded, "Master Ciel, I'm afraid that even with all your military might, you could not destroy this fortress if you assaulted it for a hundred years. But come, this not the matter a hand. Will you take th list to your Queen for review?"

Whether Ciel was intrigued, scared, or angry he could not tell. No one had ever claimed to be able to withstand the armies of the British Empire for a hundred years since the days of the Spanish Armada. Such a boast, and made so blithely, was ridiculous! Yet, there was something about the ease with which he said it that made Ciel not doubt his words. At this point, Ciel decided that the meeting should end. He thanked Sauron, gave a polite bow, and exited. Sebastian was waiting just under the arch of the main gate, just as Ciel had left him.

Sebastien greeted his master with his usual cheery smile, saying, "Ah. I was wondering when you would return. I trust everything went well?"

Ciel passed him by, deep in thought. "No. The good Lord Sauron is quite the character, and most likely far more dangerous than expected. Did you pick up any useful information during your wait?"

Sebastien thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. I did notice a few odd things. Firstly, there are these. . .things. People dressed in tattered black robes, carrying swords and heavy metal boots. They sulk around the place, as if they were guarding it. Yet, they also seem to be the servants of the fortress. I see them loading thing onto carts, and managing a few, brave hired hands from the villages. Something else I noticed. The fortress itself. There is a dark energy radiating off of it. Every inch is seeped in it. Did you find out how it appeared here?"

"No. That's another thing. There's no way that a fortress of this size could be built and nobody ever hearing a word about it. How it got here is a mystery, even more so than Sauron himself, or his shadowy servants. Anyway I must inform the queen of this. I want this place watched constantly, and plenty of guards ready to strike at any time."

The trip back to London was silent. Upon arriving in the city, the first stop was Buckingham Palace. Victoria was at dinner, and would normally not have been disturbed, however an emergency meeting request from the Guard Dog, was almost always granted. Ciel was to dine with the Queen that night.

Ciel entered and bowed, "Your majesty. I have returned from my visit to our nation's new neighbor. I apologise for my interrupting your dinner, but it is gurent."

Victoria, knowing full well why Ciel was here, motioned for him to sit at the chair next to her.

Ciel sat, and was served a plate of assorted meats and cheese. Not exactly a monarch's feast, but Victoria wasn't feeling up to a fancy dinner that night. Sometimes she liked a simple platter. "Ciel, no need for formalities, we haven't time. Tell me what happend."

"Indeed your Majesty. First I feel I should mention that the home of our strange new neighbor is no ordinary one. It is an enormous fortress, made entirely of metal. I can't say how high it is exactly, but it looked as if it went far beyond the clouds."

Victoria stared in shock. "My dear that's impossible. No structure that tall exists. Much less can appear out of thin air."

"My thoughts exactly, Ma'am. I don't know how it got there either, but I have no doubt it was some sort of extremely powerful magic. Sebastien said that the whole fortress radiated dark energy like the sun." The Queen looked sternly at her platter, then nodded for him to continue. "I did meet the Lord Sauron. He is very tall, and very young. No older than 20 I'd wager. He is missing he left eye, and wears two rings, which i suspect are magical as well. THe first is on his right hand. It almost looks like a wedding ring, but it has strange markings that glow. The second is on the pinkie finger of his left. A white flower, with a very bright diamond. When we spoke, he sounded as if more than one person were talking at times. He was quite polite, but in a way that a spider is polite to a fly. Ah, and he gave me this list. Its a list of demands for the people living on the Isle of Man."

Victoria took the parchment. Her face seemed to hurt as she read over it. Ciel had not looked over it, seeing as it was technically a letter for the Queen. He was given the chance now, as Victoria read it so that Ciel could clearly see it was well. The words were written in the strangest cursive he had ever seen. The letters were long and flowed in an odd way. It looked as if it was written with a calligraphy pen. Strange as it was, it wasn't hard to read. The demands were as follows.

All English citizens living on the island must submit to the laws that Sauron creates, whatever they may be.

All resources that are grown or extracted from or around the island are the property of Sauron.

Sauron's name is prohibited to be spoken or spelt, unless they are given permission.

Servants in high favor of Sauron are given dominance over the Common Folk, and are not subjected to the same laws.

In order to leave the Island permanently, citizens must pay an exit fee of 1000 pounds or 10 pounds of gold.

Sauron is the only ruler to which the people of the island swear allegiance to.

"This. . .this is unacceptable. I was content to sell the island, but the blatant mistreatment of my subjects will not go unpunished. Ciel. I am hereby declaring Sauron and all who follow him enemies of the British Empire. Artillery and troops will lay siege to his damned fortress. Is that clear?" Victoria spoke with a power and firmness that only a long standing monarch could muster. Ciel bowed and set out to ensure that Victoria's will was carried out.

The assault began three weeks later. All the villages on the island had be evacuated, and the only ones on the island other than those that dwelt in Barad-dur were soldiers, and Sebastian. Ciel stayed at the manor, to handle business, and ensure that the house did not burn down by the hand of the _rest_ of the servants. Sebastian was acting under direct orders from Ciel, and carried out his duties to the T. Artillery had been positioned just 500 yards away from the outer walls of the fortress. The first barrage was to begin at 2 O'clock. Sergeant Roy Kloffland was in charge of the gun teams. At 1: 55, he and Sebastian stood behind the row of guns, ready to give the order.

Roy was a jolly fellow, who loved England and the Queen like no other. His whole life he dreamed of valiant wartime acts inservice of his country. He had been just a bit too young to enlist during the Crimean War, but now he was a ripe age of 25, and had a perfect english mustache. "Isn't this a lovely sight! Rows of bristling guns, well trained English lads, and a fine fortress to level! Shame to see it go really. If i'd had my way, we'd take a good troop of a hundred men and storm the big beast. But, orders are orders and down she goes, ey?"

Sebatian only nodded and looked at his watch. "It is time. Give the order Sargeant."

Roy yelled, "FIRE" and a roar of guns sounded off. Round after round they sent flying towards the great tower. Smoke filled the air, and the ground shook. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty minutes went by. The air was so thick with smoke and sut, it was hard to see in front of you. After thirty minutes the gun crews halted. By now the tower was completely hidden in a veil of black smoke from the explosions. But as the smoke cleared, slowly, as there was little wind, they whole army looked in horror as the tower stood, untouched. No dents, no dings, not a single scratch. Not even the glass windows of the higher balconies and windows had shattered. Fear spread through the camps like a wildfire. Murmurs and whispers rose up and made the air buzz with doubt. Roy was dumbfounded, and Sebastian looked on gravely at the Tower.

"It's not possible. . .it's just not possible! We must have sent 500 round at her. No structure could be that damn sturdy. That wave could have level a city! I. . .I don't understand" Roy was nearly to tears.

As if things could get any worse, a hord sounded from inside the walls of the fortress. Suddenly, the great metal gates of the main entrance slowly opened, and men on horses came out, plodding along, obviously in no great hurry, towards the camp. Roy gave an order to form a firing squad, but allowed the riders to approach. There were ten riders in all. The hideous ambassador and nine black clad servants, with bowed heads, as if weeping. The Mouth approached Roy, who tried his best to not vomit, as many of his men did. After, somehow, looking over the group of soldiers, the Mouth spoke.

"So. This is the pathetic band of insects that plagues my master's great fortress? So be it. Sauron has shown you mercy. Leave now, and you will be spared. If you persist, he will slaughter you all." the Mouth spoke indignantly. Then, he looked on Sebastian, who was standing afar, behind the lines of soldiers. He called out to him.

"You! You came with the child. Step forth."

Sebastian sauntered next to Roy, who was still trying not to vomit.

The Mouth spoke again, this time more commandingly than before, "You have great power. Darkness fills your soul. He has seen it. Yes, Sebastian Michaelis, he knows of you. What you are. Why you are here. He has seen your true form as well. Do not be alarmed, Sauron the Great can see many things which are hidden to most. It would be wise for you to join him. Your reward would be great."

For perhaps the first time in many centuries, Sebastian felt real fear. A single person knowing so much about him, without access to his file, and never having seen him once. . .then he calmed himself. He's lying. He can sense what I am, and names are not hard to come by if you try. After a short moment, Sebastian answered back, "No thank you. I am quite content where I am. Please tell your master that I officially decline his request. Sergeant Roy, kill all but the Ambassador please."

Roy, finally given a chance to prove himself, mastered his raging stomach, and gave the order to fire, and a special order not to shoot the Mouth. Bullets flew past the Mouth and disappeared into the robes if his nine guards. For a moment, there was a perfect silence. The guards didn't fall, they just looked at each other, as if speaking in a silent language. Then, the rider at the very point of the V formation, possibly the leader, rode forward, right up to Roy. For all his honor and patriotism, Roy could not help from shaking visibly. Slowly, the rider drew out a long, evil looking sword, and held it in front of his face, point up. The other riders followed suit. This position was held for a moment. The silence made the air so thick that one could cut it with a knife like cheesecake. Then, the Mouth spoke, sneering with malice an arrogance.

"Ahh. So, you insist on standing against the might of Sauron then? Watch now, as you fall to your ruin. Kill them!" The Mouth announced as he turned and galloped back to the Tower.

Before Roy could even despair, he was cut down by the black rider. The other riders had dismounted while their Ambassador had spoken, and now advance upon the helpless soldiers in the line. Try as they might, their bullets were ineffective, and passed right through the black figures as if they were made of air. The figures cut and slashed and stabbed with no mercy, and sent the survivors flying back to the camps. Sebastian tried to fend them off, but found his own projectile silverware just as effective as the soldier's bullets. He disarmed them, sent forks and knives into them, only for them to scream and attack him again. Just as he was somersaulting backwards to gain a tactical advantage, the leader of the nine raised his hand, and sent Sebastian flying backwards midair. Weighed down by some unseen force, Sebastian could not stand up, but merely squirmed on the ground. The figure stepped forth, and drew out a twisted knife from its robes. The blade went straight into Sebastian's gut, and he roared with his inner beast's voice as pain spread through him like never before. With an act of desperation, he managed to kick the figure in what would be its face, and sent it stumbling back. Its scream pierced every ear for a mile. Sebastian, standing with some effort, withdrew the knife from his belly. He stared at it for a moment, then tucked it in his coat. With a bound, he was far away from the battlefield. He didn't care about the many hundred soldiers there. He need to get off this island, and bandage this wound, which was hurting more by the minute. By the time he arrived at the Phantomhive Manor, he could barely stand, and collapsed in the hallway, just after Bard had said hello.


End file.
